D'artagnan's Best Friend
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Name says it all! Got the idea from another fanfiction but sadly it was deleted so I decided to write it myself. I hope you enjoy it. D'artagnan/OC Based on 2011 version, because I love Logan Lerman!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl named Evangeline sat under a tree watching her best friend, D'artagnan, practice duel with his father. Evangeline had just finished her own mock duel with the ex-musketeer. The young girl possessed long wavy brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She and D'artagnan had grown up together since both of their fathers had been musketeers. Sadly, Evangeline lost her parents five years ago. D'artagnan and his parents took her in and gave her a home. Both Evangeline and D'artagnan dreamt of being musketeers for France one day. They wanted to make their fathers proud because they had served their king and country before retirement and the two friends wanted to follow in their footsteps. And being from Gascony made it all the more amazing.

D'artagnan and his father were locked in graceful combat however, even though D'artagnan was about to overpower his father, he didn't see his father's sneaky trick. D'artagnan managed to disarm his father but his father had a dagger at his gut. D'artagnan was breathing hard as his white shirt moved. His curly brown was matted with sweat and his bright blue eyes glowed with false pride.

"Look down," his father said and D'artagnan noticed the metal about to pierce his flesh. "It's a trick an old friend taught me." The two men backed away from each other as D'artagnan's grey-haired father continued his lesson. "Your adversary will not always be as noble as you. Remember that," he threw the dagger into the grass. "and I have nothing left to teach you."

"I doubt that, Father," D'artagnan attempted to hand his father his sword.

His father waved him off, "Keep it. It's passed down from generation to generation, from father to son. It's yours now." Evangeline got to her feet and dusted off her sage green dress to see the sword up close.

D'artagnan handed her his previously owned sword, "Here, it's yours now."

"Thank you, D'artagnan." He nodded and looked down at the historic weapon.

"The weapon of a Musketeer."

His father shook his head, "The real weapon of a Musketeer, is here." His father touched the place right over his son's heart. "One for all."

"And all for one," D'artagnan and Evangeline finished.

"You know, you remind me of somebody," D'artagnan's father reminisced.

Evangeline smiled, "Let me guess. You."

"No, no. The man I wish I was when I was your guys' age," he replied as D'artagnan and Evangeline sheathed their swords. "Well, you two should really be on your way. Take this purse." He handed D'artagnan a money purse. "There's thirty crowns in it. It's enough to get you to Paris. And you'll need mounts." D'artagnan's mother appeared with two horses approaching them. "Your mother's insisting you take Buttercup. And Angel, your mother left you Dorian for when you ready." Evangeline gave her surrogate father a huge hug. "I know it's not much and..."

"It's plenty," D'artagnan cut in as he hugged his mother.

"Take care of yourself, my son. Try not to get into any fights," his mother told him.

D'artagnan grinned, "If I'm to be a Musketeer, I think I might have to do a little bit of fighting."

Evangeline hugged the woman, "Don't worry. I'll try to keep him out of trouble."

His mother chuckled, "Stay at the back if you can." She put her arm around her husband.

"Yes, Mother," D'artagnan replied.

"There's one more piece of advice," D'artagnan's father began as D'artagnan embraced him.

"I know, I know. Don't get into any trouble." Evangeline mounted Dorian as D'artagnan's father grasped his son's shoulders.

"Wrong. Get into trouble. Make mistakes. Fight, love," he glanced at Evangeline. "live. And remember, always, you're a Gascon and our son. Now go. Go." He looked to Evangeline as D'artagnan mounted Buttercup. "And you, my beautiful girl, remember you always have a family here and we believe in you both. Take care of each other."

D'artagnan turned to Evangeline, smiling, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two friends arrived in a town just outside of Paris three days later. There D'artagnan dismounted and then decided to be a gentleman and help Evangeline. Near them, sitting around a table, were five men dressed in uniforms.

The one at the head of the table had an eye-patch made a snide comment to the other men about the two of them, ""In God's name, what kind of beast is that? And the beast he's riding doesn't look much either." D'artagnan turned to glare at the man but Evangeline put a hand on his arm.

"Leave it; they aren't worth your time."

D'artagnan put on a fake smile and called for the ostler. "Ostler, please see that these horses are watered and fed." The man with the eye-patch called to them, condescension in every word.

"Oh! They're horses are they? My friends here thought they were cows." The other men chuckled and, before Evangeline could stop him, D'artagnan approached the table of men.

"Excuse me. See, I know you men are just kidding around. Buttercup," he pointed to the black and white mare as Evangeline patted Buttercup's snout. "Well, she gets a little sensitive. I'm afraid I must ask you to apologize."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not in the habit of apologizing to Gascon yokels."

"Not to me. To my horse." Evangeline mentally slapped herself. How could D'artagnan be so reckless? The men would be so insulted; they would probably try to kill him. "You've hurt her feelings."

"And if I don't?"

"I shall have to kill you," D'artagnan threw his brown riding gloves on the table. The men laughed as D'artagnan strode to the middle of the rode, taking off his cape and tossing it to the side. He drew his sword and turned to the man with the eye patch who shot him!"

"D'artagnan!" Evangeline screamed as she tried to run to her friend but was grabbed by one of the other men. She struggled as D'artagnan groaned from the bullet that barely grazed his arm. Two of the men ran forward and stepped on D'artagnan's arms, pinning him to the ground.

"You shot me!" D'artagnan shouted to the man with the eye patch and gun.

"Most observant of you, young man. But the real question is," he said as he approached D'artagnan. "why are you not dead?" He stepped on D'artagnan's wound causing him to groan more from the pain. "Flesh wound. Sight must be off." He examined the gun, "Who takes care of my pistols?"

D'artagnan struggled as the man beside the man holding Evangeline answered, "Captain Rochefort, I…"

He was cut off by the man with the eye patch, Rochefort, elbowing him in the face. The man in uniform grunted and fell to the ground. A carriage then appeared approaching them. The man holding Evangeline grabbed her sword and handed it to Rochefort. "Wouldn't want to dirty my blade with peasant blood," Rochefort said admiring the metal. "So, boy, consider this a lesson. Your last." Evangeline fought even more as Rochefort's borrowed sword neared D'artagnan's eye.

A female voice reached them, "No." They all looked up to see a pretty woman with fire red hair in the carriage. "He's too pretty for that."

"As you wish, Milady," Rochefort withdrew the sword as the lady tossed D'artagnan her handkerchief.

"Rochefort, come. We're expected in Paris."

"Thank you," D'artagnan gasped from the ground as the lady and men departed. As soon as the man released her, Evangeline picked up her sword and rushed to D'artagnan. She knelt down and pressed the cloth to his wound as he groaned and spit at the ground. She then helped him to his feet and they set off for Paris once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So sorry it took forever to update! I've been working hard on my Twilight story 'Never Alone'. A thousand apologies but thank you for reading this!**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Well, I'm glad you like it and i had to laugh that you've been waiting for it!**

**GoldenSpiderMonkey101: Nice name and here you go!**

** booklover1598: Thanks, wish granted!**

**Mikado X Goddess: Thanks.**

**lilgenious: You know, i hadn't actually thought a lot about Evangeline becoming a bit of a female D'artagnan so thank you for the critique, I welcome them. Actually due to your advice I went back and added some more character development for Evangeline and her relationship with D'artagnan. I will warn you though that there are times, quite a few, when Evangeline will 'steal' D'artagnan's lines so...yeah but thanks for the advice.**

Upon arriving the two friends paused for a moment and smiled at each other, they'd made it. Once they reached a market they dismounted and tied their horses to the post. D'artagnan looked across the way to see Rochefort and began to pursue him.

"D'artagnan," Evangeline shrieked as she followed but D'artagnan was faster than her. Evangeline chased after D'artagnan through the crowds and saw him talking, rather angrily, to a rather uptight looking man in black. As she neared she heard the end of their conversation.

"Great! When can you fit me in?" D'artagnan asked rashly.

"Twelve o'clock, Cooper's Yard, St. Germain," the man in black answered.

"I'll be there," D'artagnan took off just as Evangeline reached them.

"Oh, good Lord that boy!" she huffed before turning to the man in black. "I'm sorry, he's a complete and utter idiot! Please, tell me he didn't challenge you to a duel, sir?"

The man stared at her, "He a friend of yours?"

"Unfortunately."

"He could learn some manners."

"I couldn't agree more," she assented as she took off. "Excuse me."

She ran and ran until she spotted the idiot talking to a large man at a clothing shop. "Ordinarily, I'd slaughter you on the spot, but this is a brand new jacket," the bog man threatened.

However, D'artagnan was too cocky, "Cooper's Yard, St. Germain, one o'clock. I suggest you dress for a funeral!" And with that the arrogant boy took off again.

Evangeline finally reached the large man, "Sir, I do apologize. He doesn't seem to have any sort of conscience today." She then began to follow her friend yet again. "By the way, nice jacket, very dignified."

After that it seemed she had lost him entirely and she ventured back to her horse to find Buttercup missing. Nearby was a man dressed in black, muttering something to himself.

"Excuse me, sir," she called causing the man to look up at her. "Have you seen a boy come through here? He's a bit taller than me with brown hair and practically no patience or temperament."

"Ah, yes," the man answered with a small smile and a bit of pity in his dark eyes. "He was very put out when I gave him a ticket for failing to remove animal bowel movement from public area."

"Ugh, that boy is going to be the death of me!" she groaned as she mounted Dorian. "Good day, sir." 'Well, I had best find Cooper's Yard,' Evangeline thought.

It was just after twelve o'clock when the poor girl found the yard. But what surprised her the most was that not only was the man in black there, but also the big man and the muttering man. "And what would you like me to put on your headstone? Little sh**?" the big man asked D'artagnan.

"D'artagnan!" Evangeline screamed as she approached the boy.

Said boy whirled around and cowered a bit, "Evangeline?"

"You idiot! I've been looking for you everywhere. Do you have a death wish? Challenging three men to duels? Honestly, if your mother knew, you'd be bent over her knee faster than you could say désolé!"

The man in black gazed at them, "I take it this is Evangeline and you're D'artagnan. I'm Athos, this is Porthos and Aramis," he nodded to the other two.

"The Three Musketeers," Evangeline stated in awe.

D'artagnan glanced at the legendary men, "We've heard of you. From our fathers. Musketeers themselves. In fact, we came to Paris to join you."

"I'm afraid you're a little late," Aramis said.

"What happened?" Evangeline questioned.

Athos shrugged, "Oh, a bad mission. Budget cuts. Cardinal, progress. Take your pick."

Aramis sighed, "Well, then, welcome to Paris." He glanced at D'artagnan, "Pity we'll have to kill you."

Evangeline swallowed hard as D'artagnan responded arrogantly, "Well, if I can't become a Musketeer, I might as well fight one. Or three." The upstart pointed his sword at Athos, ready to duel.

Porthos laughed at the boy, "Kill him already. It's lunchtime and I'm starving. The lovely Evangeline is welcome to join us." The Musketeer winked at her as Athos shook his head and drew his sword. He and D'artagnan saluted each other honorably before crossing their blades.

"Halt!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned to see a blonde haired man in a uniform similar to the ones Evangeline and D'artagnan had seen earlier.

Athos groaned, "Jussac."

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Dueling in defiance of the edicts?"

"You got tired of rolling peddlers for spare change?"

"Now…" as the words left Jussac's mouth guards began to swarm the square. "Surrender your weapons and come along with us. Unless, of course, you would rather resist."

"New plan," Porthos announced. "Kill the boy, kick their asses, and then go get some lunch. I could do with some exercise." Just then even more guards showed up, there was probably about fifty total.

"You were saying?" Jussac inquired.

"On the other hand, discretion is the better part of valor."

Evangeline glanced at the three men in astonishment, "You're the Musketeers."

"Wrong," Athos denied, "we were the Musketeers. Now we're just…us." All of a sudden armored guards entered the yard with Rochefort on horseback. Evangeline glanced as Athos acknowledged the newcomer, "Rochefort."

'Don't do it!' Evangeline thought but it was too late. D'artagnan kicked Jussac's hand, stopping him from drawing his sword and began to fight the other guards. He was doing well for being so outnumbered. The surrounding crowd cheered as D'artagnan grabbed a rope and swung around knocking out a bunch of guards. Porthos chuckled as Evangeline rolled her eyes, but she had to admit he was good.

Aramis turned to the others, "Shall we?" The three of them took off, leaving Evangeline surrounded by guards. The four males were in the middle of a human circle when they saw guards falling near them. It was Evangeline, slashing her way through the guards! She smiled at the Musketeers' surprised faces.

"Come along, boys!"

"Let's even the odds," Athos said as they leapt into action.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, I've been getting a lot of feedback on being more descriptive and developing Angel's character, etc. To be brutally honest, it wasn't my intention for this story to be really good. It was just this idea that wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it all down. So, I'm sorry if it's not as good as you were hoping, I'm well aware it's not my best story. Also, just a fun fact, I was writing this while in process of writing another fanfiction that is doing very well and is very descriptive as well as my own novella I am hoping to publish.**

**Now I'm not trying to lash out or anything, I do accept and most of the time I take critiques openly and willingly. However, with this story I am not going to go back and rehash everything and rethink it. For me as an author this one was just for fun because I'm a fan of the movie and the story idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**P.S. New chapter will be uploaded today as well as a new chapter of my A Knight's Tale fanfic called Pretty Words. If you'd like you should check it out, if I've lost some readers I understand.**

**Sincerely,**

**NataliaRoma97 **


	4. Chapter 3

Evangeline was busy fighting when she noticed a blonde girl watching. "Enjoying the show?" she called to the girl.

"Watch out!" the girl screamed as Evangeline whirled around and parried the guard's blade before slashing his chest.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You fight very well."

"Thank you, I've worked hard to be able to do so." Evangeline then saw D'artagnan flip over a guard and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the blonde. "What is your name?"

"Constance."

"Constance, sounds very steadfast."

"And what is your name?"

"Evangeline. And if you'll excuse me I have some guards to fight." Evangeline then jumped back into the fray. When the pickings became scares she ventured over to where D'artagnan was fighting. She then leaned up against the tree nearby.

Her friend noticed her, "Enjoying the show?" Evangeline didn't answer but nodded to the charging Jussac.

"You!' the blonde captain shouted as he and D'artagnan's blades crossed but D'artagnan quickly defeated him.

D'artagnan leaned on his blade and raised his eyebrows at her. Evangeline took a bite of an apple and swallowed, "Are you always this cocky?"

"Only on Tuesdays…" he quickly beat Jussac again. "And whenever beautiful women are involved."

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "Must be Tuesday then."

"Damn you!" Jussac yelled as he charged D'artagnan but was defeated, again.

"Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?" D'artagnan asked as he waved about Jussac's sword.

"And you are always cocky," Evangeline put in.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Deep down, I am a hopeless romantic," D'artagnan disagreed before turning to the rising Jussac and tossing him his sword. "Back for more?" Jussac broke his sword instead and tossed it to the ground.

Porthos suddenly walked up to the pair as Jussac left, "You two certainly know how to fight."

Aramis and Athos sauntered over as well. Aramis sheathed his sword, "I hate to ruin the mood, but they will be back."

Athos was already on the move, "And unless you wish to fight an entire army."

Evangeline and D'artagnan followed the Three Musketeers along the streets of Paris. "So, now what?" D'artagnan asked as he led Buttercup and Evangeline led Dorian. "Do we pick up where we left off?" Evangeline slapped his arm.

Athos shook his head, "I think there's been enough fighting for one day."

"Besides, anyone who's an enemy of Rochefort is a friend of mine," Porthos said.

"Who is Rochefort?" Evangeline questioned.

"Captain of the Cardinal's guards," Aramis answered. "The right hand of the most powerful man in France. Rochefort is the most feared swordsman in Europe." Aramis then shook his head at D'artagnan, "You certainly know how to pick your fights."

D'artagnan shrugged, "Like I said, he insulted my horse."

"You're reckless, arrogant, impetuous, probably be dead by sundown, but I like you, lad," Porthos declared. "And the lovely Evangeline has impeccable taste in fashion." He and Evangeline shared a smile. "Where are you two staying?"

"No idea," Evangeline answered.

"Ah! Do you have any money?" D'artagnan took out the purse of money his father had given them. "Well, you two, and your fine steeds, are welcome in our humble home."

Athos glared a bit at Evangeline, "For the time being."

Aramis waved his hat at their horses and then at a nearby stable, "Those go in there."

Both Dorian and buttercup neighed. Evangeline sighed as they led the horses to the stable, "Come on."


	5. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


	6. Chapter 6

Later, D'artagnan and Evangeline sat with the Musketeers in their dining room drinking wine. "What should we drink to?" Porthos asked.

"How about the King?" Evangeline offered.

Athos responded from his chair against the wall, "He's a child. Cardinal rules in all but name, might as well drink to him."

D'artagnan grabbed his glass, "To France."

"We served it, fought for it and bled for it. Look where it got us."

"Friendship? Love?"

Athos sighed, "Word of advice, boy. Trust no one."

Evangeline stared at the legendary warrior perplexed, "Must be something you still believe in."

Athos held up a gold coin, "This." He tossed it up and then threw a dagger up as well, spearing the coin to the ceiling, "This. And this." He then took a drink of his wine. "Anyone else who tells you otherwise is either a fool or trying to sell you something." With that the man in black left the room.

Aramis looked up from his reading, "I know Athos may seem cold and unfriendly, but don't let it fool you. Deep down…"

"He really is cold and unfriendly," Porthos finished.

"What happened to him?" Evangeline asked curiously. She'd never met someone so depressed and angry at the world.

"What happens to any man, a woman," Aramis answered as he turned a page. Evangeline wondered if that was why Athos had glared at her earlier, because she was female.

D'artagnan shifted in his chair, "You know, I don't want to offend anybody, but I thought you'd all be a little bit more… heroic." Porthos busted up laughing at D'artagnan's statement.

"What my esteemed colleague was trying to say, in his own way," Aramis said as he put his book down, "is that we are obsolete. We're warriors, but there's no war for us to fight. And so we drink and brawl and quarrel with the Cardinal's guards and then we drink some more. What we need is a great cause. But there are no great causes left."

Porthos took another swig of his wine, "Which is why I keep telling you it's not too late to do that priest thing again. Beats working for the city. Free booze at wakes and weddings. And then there's the nuns."

Evangeline raised her eyebrows at Aramis, "You were a priest?"

Aramis nodded, "Until I realized that being a man of God and a man of the cloth aren't always the same thing." **(A/N My favorite line of the whole movie!)**

"And yet, he still says prayers for those he kills," Porthos added. "Old habit."

"On the contrary," Athos said as he got to his feet and leaned against the mantle. "The men I kill deserve to die. But they also deserve peace. After all, they must have believed in something. We all do. Even the worst of us."

"I'll drink to that!" Porthos reached for the wine jug and found it empty. "Planchet! More Wine! Planchet!

A stout man with dirty blonde curly matted hair carrying firewood came down the stairs, "Sorry, sirs. I'm afraid there's none left. You've drunk the lot." The man, Planchet, then set down the firewood.

"What sort of answer is that?" Porthos demanded. "Well, go get some more, man!"

"Very good, sir. It's just, I can't, sir," Planchet answered and smiled when he noticed D'artagnan and Evangeline. "We've run out of money."

"Planchet, what are you?"

Planchet sighed, "Complete and utter waste of space, sir?"

"And?"

"As much use as a fart in a bottle, sir?"

"Right."

"In short, sir, a total tit, sir. But I can't work bleeding miracles!"

Evangeline had had enough, "Planchet?" She held out a coin to him so he could buy some more wine.

He took it with a smile, "Oh! Thank you very much, miss! That's incredibly generous from such a lovely, young lady. Thank you very, very much. Will you two be staying here tonight?"

Aramis answered instead, "They will be taking your bed, Planchet."

"Right, and so I'll be sleeping…"

"You may take the balcony."

"Outside? The balcony outside in the cold? With birds sh**ing on my head all night? Great, can I just say you…"

However, he was cut off by Porthos slamming his cup on the table repeatedly, "Wine! Wine! Wine! Wine! Wine! Wine!"

"Yes! Of course! Wine it is, sirs!" With that Planchet left.

That night Evangeline laud in hers and D'artagnan's bed. "Well, we made it to Paris," she whispered to her friend. "Now what?"

"We'll figure it out in the morning," D'artagnan said from his mat on the floor. "Good night, Angel."

"Good night."

Try as she might Evangeline could not fall asleep right away. She lied awake for hours thinking about everything. She smiled fondly when she glanced over at the sleeping D'artagnan. He reminded her of the boy he used to be when they were children. Though, he hadn't changed much. He was still reckless and impulsive but he was still her best friend.

Evangeline thought back to the first day they met. Well, that she could remember. D'artagnan's father had told her many times that they'd been introduced as infants but she couldn't remember. The first memory she had of D'artagnan took place in the rolling hills of Gascony. Their parents were eating lunch while the two of them chased each other and climbed trees. Evangeline nearly laughed remembering how D'artagnan had hit his head on a branch and caused Evangeline to nearly fall out of the tree laughing.

Evangeline remembered the day she moved in with D'artagnan. Everyone had been so welcoming but so cautious, as if she might break at one wrong word. A few days later, she'd seen D'artagnan and his father practicing their sword fighting and asked if she could learn too. D'artagnan's father had been hesitant at first, but seeing a new light in her eyes he agreed and she learned quickly.

Smiling to herself from the memory's swirling around in her head, Evangeline turned over on her side and fell into a wistful dream.

The following morning a summons from the palace came for not only Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, but for D'artagnan and Evangeline as well. The five quickly took off to the palace. The inside was just as grand as the outside.

"His Majesty, the King!" the herald announced as the young King Louis the thirteenth entered with the Cardinal. The four men knelt on the floor as Evangeline curtsied and bowed her head.

"Well, well, well," the King said as he stood before them. "Brawling with the Cardinal's guards. That's very bad. What have you got to say for yourselves?"

"We…" D'artagnan began but Aramis cut him off.

"Humbly beg your pardon, Your Majesty."

"Yes. Yes, I should hope so, too. So, tell me, how many were involved in the altercation?" Louis asked.

"There were five of us against fifty of them, Your Majesty," Porthos answered.

"Five against fifty? And you beat them like a drum?" The Cardinal coughed and startled the King. "And, yes, you shall have to be reprimanded, of course, most harshly, I'm afraid. You do understand that, don't you?"

Athos nodded, "We do, Your Majesty."

"Her Majesty, the Queen," the herald announced as the Queen and her ladies-in-waiting entered. Evangeline noticed Constance amongst them and smiled at her.

"Anne," Louis said stunned. "What a… What a pleasant surprise!"

"My ladies and I wanted to see the valiant Musketeers who stood against the Cardinal's guards," Queen Anne said with a smile. "Five against fifty? Or was it five hundred?"

"Just fifty, Your Majesty," Athos spoke up. "It was an off day."

Louis chuckled, "That's my Musketeers for you. By the time they write songs about them, it'll be five thousand."

"I hope you won't be too harsh with them. After all, boys will be boys," Anne continued as she approached Evangeline. "You must be Evangeline. My lady-in-waiting has told me about how brave and talented you were yesterday. But you must try not to be so reckless."

"I cannot help myself, Your Majesty," Evangeline replied quietly, but honestly. Fighting was a part of who she was. The Queen smiled at her.

"Your Majesty, the culprits," the Cardinal reminded.

"Ah! Yes, yes," Louis said as Anne rejoined her ladies. "Well, stand up, then." The Musketeers did as they were told as Louis approached them. "Athos. Porthos. Aramis. Forgive me for saying this, D'artagnan, but you look a little underdressed."

"My father is a poor man, Your Majesty," D'artagnan replied. "A former Musketeer as well. These are the only clothes I have."

"Oh, Lord. We shall have to rectify that. Can't have my Musketeers, or the son of one, looking like tramps. New suits all around, I think. Yes, you'll see to that, Cardinal? And a new dress for Evangeline, Anne if you wouldn't mind?" Anne smiled to show that she didn't. "And, yes, I think a purse of gold for each as a reward for your courage. You'll see to that as well, Cardinal. And, yes, before I forget, no more fighting with His Eminences guards. Hmm? Or they'll be none of them left." Anne and Louis chuckled as the Cardinal frowned.

"Your Majesty, might I suggest a more…"

Anne interrupted him, "Forgive my impudence, Cardinal, but I doubt the King requires your advice in this matter. After all, they are his Musketeers. Good day, Gentlemen. Oh, and Evangeline, I would love for you to join us for tea tomorrow."

"I would be honored, Your Majesty," Evangeline replied. With that the Queen and her ladies left.

"Well, now, off with you rascals," Louis said. "But be there for the parade tomorrow. New clothes and all."


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning the five of them went to the palace once again, dressed in their new clothes. Athos, Aramis, and D'artagnan had black suits while Porthos' was brown. Evangeline's dress was a simple but beautiful blue. The entire procession stood there for a long time before a large shadow crossed the sky above them. A huge anchor dropped to the ground as a humongous ship floated along the sky. A flag from atop the palace was knocked off its hinges and fell in front of them as the ship landed. A ramp dropped and a brown haired man in blue clothes walked out.

"Buckingham," Athos gasped in disbelief. Louis, Anne, and the Cardinal met this 'Buckingham' and exchanged a few words before walking towards them. As they passed, the four men bowed and Evangeline curtsied.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise," Buckingham said as he came to a stop in front of Athos.

"Another acquaintance of yours, I see," Louis said disdainfully.

Athos glared at Buckingham, "We've met, yes."

Buckingham smirked, "As I recall, last I saw you, you were on your knees as well. Most unfortunate habit."

"It's a habit I shall have to break during our next encounter."

"I look forward to it. In the meantime, shall we talk peace?" Evangeline watched as the four continued on to the palace and she couldn't help wondering what had caused the animosity between Athos and Buckingham.

Evangeline and the Musketeers went home to drink and eventually go to sleep.

The next morning Evangeline was summoned to the palace and was graciously received by the Queen. She began to tell Queen Anne about herself as they walked to the pavilion for lunch.

"Angel! Angel! Hey, hey, excuse me!" someone called. Evangeline whirled around to see D'artagnan making his way towards her.

She turned back to Anne, "Pardon me, Your Majesty. This will only take a moment." She then walked over to D'artagnan with a smile, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

D'artagnan puffed up his chest a bit, "His Majesty wants a word with me. Imagine that."

"That's wonderful, but I have to go."

"I was… I was thinking, after I'm finished with His Majesty, maybe we could get a bite to eat?"

Evangeline smiled a bit wider as Anne and her ladies giggled. "I'd love to. I'll see you later." Without thinking, she kissed his cheek and continued on with the Queen and the other ladies. Evangeline entered the pavilion and sat beside Anne. Nearby D'artagnan was walking with Louis towards them.

"Two summons in two days. Your Majesty honors me," D'artagnan acknowledged.

"Come now. Think nothing of it. You're a good fellow, D'artagnan," Louis replied. "So, how are the ladies treating you these days?"

"Can't complain. Though I've had my eye on one in particular for a while." D'artagnan glanced over at Evangeline as she smiled while talking with Constance and Anne.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Evangeline?" Louis questioned already knowing he was right. D'artagnan simply turned pink. "Yes, indeed. Well, same here, of course. Thing is… I've got this friend. Just a regular chap, like you and me. He got married very young. Political alliance, arranged marriage, you know the sort of thing. Hardly knew the girl."

"But he likes her?" D'artagnan inquired.

"Oh, yes. Mmm-hmm. Very much."

"Well, does she like him?"

"Well, funny you should say that. That's the problem. He's…He's not sure." Louis sighed as he gazed at Anne. "Well, he just feels like a fool when he's around her. He's always saying the wrong thing. His palms are sweating. His heart's pumping so loud he's afraid she might hear it. It's torture just to look at her. Have you ever felt this way?"

"Yes, every day."

"So, what do we do? I mean, my friend what does he do?"

"He should speak his heart. Be someone who cares for her and isn't afraid to show it. Be himself," D'artagnan answered as he thought about Angel kissing his cheek earlier.

"Well, that's what I told him."

"Then he's doubly lucky. After all, he does have Your Majesty as a friend."

"Yes. Yes. It's good to have friends. And I daresay, perhaps you would do well to listen to your own advice. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"I don't believe it," Anne said after Evangeline told her D'artagnan had taught her how to ride a horse like a man, not side-saddle.

"You must've been a sight riding about your town," Constance said with a grin.

Before Evangeline could respond they heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Louis approaching them. They all stood and curtsied as Louis entered the pavilion. "How are you?" Louis asked Anne.

Anne smiled, "Very well."

"I'm wearing blue." Evangeline had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"And you look very handsome in it."

Louis chuckled, "Thank you. Yes, I… You're looking very lovely. In fact, I was only just remarking to D'artagnan how…" Louis gestured to D'artagnan standing a ways down the path. Evangeline pinked a little and it didn't go unnoticed by Constance. "How beautiful you are."

"Thank you, my Lord." Evangeline and D'artagnan locked gazes and grinned. After tea with Anne and Constance, Evangeline joined D'artagnan outside the palace gate. They journeyed into town and walked about the market. They talked and laughed and ate before heading back home.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day Anne summoned Evangeline yet again. Constance was doing her hair when Anne told Evangeline excitedly about a ball Louis was throwing in five days. She told Evangeline that she must come but Evangeline was not sure if she would be able to but assured the Queen she would try.

Anne nodded to Constance, "Send my diamonds to the jeweler's to be polished. I want the King's undivided attention that evening."

Evangeline watched as Constance turned a candelabra and a wall popped out. Constance disappeared behind it and reappeared looking frightened and told the Queen the diamonds were missing. Anne was sharp and quickly put the pieces together. Someone had stolen the jewels on the Cardinal's orders to implicate Buckingham and the Queen and must've sent them with Buckingham to England to start a war neither side of the channel could win.

Anne decided she needed confirmation and Evangeline followed her as she went to the Cardinal, who was in the middle of a practice duel. "I hope I'm not interrupting," Anne said as she entered the room.

"Hardly, Your Majesty," Cardinal replied. "To what do I owe…"

"I know," Anne cut him off.

"Perhaps Your Majesty would care to be a bit more specific?"

"I know," Anne repeated.

"Yeah. I assume this is the part where I'm supposed to laugh maniacally and regale Your Majesty with the details of some diabolical plot. However, I regret to inform Your Majesty that I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"I thought you'd say that."

"Then why did you grace me with the honor of your visit?"

"To look into your eyes when you said it." The Cardinal frowned as Anne left the room and rejoined Evangeline and Constance. Anne looked on the verge of tears.

"Your Majesty," Evangeline said, hoping to comfort her. "All may not be lost yet." She quickly explained her idea and she and Constance walked swiftly to the Musketeers' house. Evangeline knocked repeatedly on the door.

"Coming, coming! Hold your horses!" they heard Planchet yell as he opened the door. "It's not a matter of life or death, you know?"

"Actually," Constance corrected. "It is."

Once inside, Evangeline and Constance quickly told D'artagnan what had happened and the plan. "You want me to go to England, retrieve the diamonds, which the Queen suspects might be in Buckingham's possession, which will naturally involve breaking into some heavily fortified, highly impregnable facility?" D'artagnan clarified.

"The Tower of London," Constance nodded. "Since the Cardinal's spies are trying to implicate the Duke, it is the most logical choice."

"Then return to Paris with every soldier, assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter, on both sides of the channel out to stop me from doing so. Did I miss anything?"

"All in five days," Evangeline reminded.

"A minor detail. Anything else?"

Constance shook her blonde head, "No."

"Well, I really only have one question for you. Why in the world would I do that?"

"Come on, D'artagnan, ever since we were children you wanted an adventure like this. And I'll be going with you," Evangeline pointed out. "Please, for me?"

D'artagnan sighed, "England it is." D'artagnan and Evangeline then went over to the Three Musketeers. "Diamonds, Buckingham, Tower of London, five days, Queen's reputation, and the fate of France as we know it. Who's with us?"

Porthos stood up, "Well, I should imagine the Queen would be quite generous. Count Porthos. Hmm? What do you think? Got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" D'artagnan and Evangeline shared a smirk. "Besides, I hear the English women are a lot like a frosted bottle of champagne. Ice on the outside, but once you warm them up…"

Aramis interrupted as he grabbed a roll of weapons and placed them on the table, "This isn't a great cause, but it'll have to do." Porthos whacked Planchet's hand when he tried touch one.

"Buckingham's there, so is she," Athos said darkly.

"Who?" Evangeline asked.

"Countess de Winter. Charlotte Backson. Anne de Breuil. Lady Clarick. Milady."

"Milady?" D'artagnan questioned. "I know her. She was with Rochefort."

"She's switched sides again," Porthos declared. "She's working for the Cardinal, no doubt."

"What are you going to do if you catch her?" Evangeline asked.

Before anyone could respond they heard a voice outside. "Musketeers, open up and surrender by order of the Cardinal."

"You were followed," Aramis stated as they rushed over to the window.

"It's Rochefort," Athos said. Without a word they made their way down to the stables as Rochefort continued to talk from the street.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'artagnan, and Evangeline, surrender your weapons and no harm will come to you."

"Light the torches," Jussac yelled. "I'll count to five, then we'll burn you out!" Evangeline mounted Dorian as Constance clambered on behind her.

"One! Two! Three!" Evangeline heard Planchet laugh as he dumped the chamber pot on Jussac.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't see you there!"

"Damn you!" The doors of the stable burst open and the six of them road passed the guards and through the night to Calais.

By morning the port was overrun with guards. Aramis came back to their hiding spot after scouting, "Jussac and a lot of help. There's no way past."

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Porthos demanded.

"Now what?" D'artagnan asked.

"We need a distraction," Athos said.

"I'll go," Evangeline suggested making D'artagnan shake his head at her.

"I'll go," Porthos said instead.

"I could go," Planchet spoke up making everyone look at him. "Probably not."

"Wrong," Constance said speaking for the first time. "Wrong on all counts. You'll need every sword where you're going. I can't help you there, but I can help. Right here, right now."

"If they catch you," Evangeline warned.

"They won't."

"If they catch you…" she insisted.

Constance interrupted again, "I'm the Queen's lady-in-waiting. You, on the other hand, are a wanted fugitive, and about to steal from the most powerful man in England. Which one of us should be worried? Go. Go so you can come back, my friend."

Evangeline hugged her friend before turning to D'artagnan, "Give me your hat and coat." D'artagnan did as she requested, understanding what was going. Constance mounted Dorian and took off. Sure enough Jussac and the guards followed her, believing she was D'artagnan. After they were gone they came out of their hiding spot and boarded the ship that would take them to London.


	9. Chapter 9

They met in the cargo hold so Athos could brief them. "The diamonds will be in Buckingham's personal vault, located in the lowest, most secure level of the Tower, next to the crown jewels. The lock is state of the art. It requires a key that Buckingham carries on his person at all times. Corridor leading up to it is booby-trapped."

"Oh, I'm glad that's straight forward," Planchet interrupted as he set down a tray of food. "Tempt anyone with some food and cheese, if you…" he noticed the five of them staring at him. "You hadn't finished the briefing, actually. I'm so sorry. Please don't tell me off."

Athos then continued, "Then it gets worse, a lot worse. We have to cross three stone walls and a moat. And there's just a couple of hundred highly trained soldiers, with a predilection for not being robbed. Although, since Buckingham undoubtedly knows we're coming, thanks to Milady, that number is likely to be greater."

"And why can't we just tell Buckingham Milady is plotting against him?" D'artagnan asked.

"Because he wouldn't believe us," Evangeline pointed out.

Athos nodded, "Why should he? We're his sworn enemies. Besides, Milady would have made sure. We can't outshoot them, but we can outsmart them. She knows us. What we look like, how we think. There are five of us. So we use…"

Planchet interrupted again, "Well, there's six of us, actually, if you…" he trailed off as eyes were all on him once again. Athos then launched into a plan that didn't even involve D'artagnan or Evangeline.

"That's how it's done. And that's exactly what she'll expect. So we do… the unexpected. We go in broad daylight. One man, hiding in plain sight. With all the extra security, there'll be a lot of new faces, that's their weakness. And you, D'artagnan, you're the wild card. We are the decoys. Now we'll try and create a distraction, keep them occupied, keep them away from you as much as possible, but, ultimately, it's down to you. You wanted to be a Musketeer? You want to serve France? This is your chance." D'artagnan just smirked.

That night Evangeline wandered up to the deck of the ship and leaned against the rail, watching the sea drift by. She was restless and worried about the next day. D'artagnan would be in a lot of danger, more than any of them. As similar as the two of them were, being friends for so long, Evangeline was a little more cautious about any dangers.

"What are you doing up here?" she heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see D'artagnan approaching her.

Evangeline shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Guess I hadn't really considered how dangerous this mission is."

D'artagnan smiled gently, "We'll be all right. Besides weren't you the one who always wanted to be a hero and not a damsel in distress when we were young?"

"Yes, but it's a little different now."

"Come on, we both need some sleep." Evangeline nodded and followed him back below deck.

The next morning Aramis and Porthos staged a traffic jam in which they argued with fake English accents. Whilst that was going on Athos switched D'artagnan with one of the guards. However, D'artagnan was captured and taken to Buckingham.

Meanwhile, Planchet and Evangeline went to Milady's carriage near the Tower. While Planchet disguised himself, Evangeline removed all of the gun powder from the weapons in a hidden compartment. Evangeline then stole to the dock to meet up with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos. The three men were attempting to figure out how to get past the guards and commandeer Buckingham's ship without raising an alarm. Evangeline just rolled her eyes and walked straight up to the two guards near the ship.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Evangeline greeted with a fake English accent. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but do you suppose you could do me a small favor."

"But of course, m'lady," the first guard as he and other bowed to her.

"Oh, wonderful. I seem to have lost my grandmother's pendant. I was just walking along here when it disappeared."

"Well, let's take a look then." She led the two guards around for a few minutes.

"Oh, you don't suppose it fell into the Channel, do you?" Evangeline asked as she led them over to the water. The two guards got on their hands and knees and peered down into the water's depths. Evangeline stood by watching in amusement. Suddenly, a rope dropped down next to her. She grasped it and kicked the two guards into the channel. The men sputtered and watched with astonishment as Evangeline was lifted into the air by a rope dangling from the airship. "Thank you for your help, gentlemen," she laughed as Porthos pulled her aboard. The two of them, with Athos and Aramis, set sail for Buckingham's tower.

Meanwhile, D'artagnan had been taken to Buckingham. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Buckingham smirked. "So, how's the old Athos, eh? Still his surly, insufferable self, I'm sure. Sending a boy to do a man's job. I should feel insulted. Well, what were you after anyway, eh? Secrets, spies, it's all a game, really. Although the price of loss, as you'll come to discover is a little bit higher." Buckingham sat in the chair next to where D'artagnan was on his knees. D'artagnan stayed silent, not letting Buckingham see him nearly flinch at his price of loss possibly being Angel. "What? No last words? No insults? Pleas for mercy or…"

D'artagnan spoke, cutting him off, "What time is it?"

"About two o'clock, I'd say. Why? Are you in a hurry?"

D'artagnan pointed to the glass, "Look out the window." Buckingham glanced out the window to see his airship with Athos and the others on it. "They weren't the decoys. I was."

Evangeline manned the three small cannons on the top deck. She, along with the others, fired into the room where Buckingham and D'artagnan were. A moment or so later D'artagnan jumped through the window and landed on the ship's railing. Evangeline gasped as he started to fall back but Athos caught him.

D'artagnan huffed, "Permission to come aboard?"

Athos smiled as D'artagnan hoped onto the deck, "Granted."

"Come here," Evangeline told D'artagnan as she pulled him over so she could free him from the shackles on his wrists. The ship flew away and began the trip back to France.

"So what about the diamonds?" D'artagnan asked once he was free. "Doesn't Buckingham still have them?"

"Nope," Athos answered as Porthos steered and Aramis scanned the horizon with his spyglass. "Milady likes hedging her bets. She'd never have taken the chance we'd actually succeed in breaking into the vault."

"So where are they now?"

"With the only person she trusts."

"Herself," Evangeline clarified.

"Which means we've lost her and all this has been for nothing."

Evangeline grinned mischievously, "I wouldn't say that."

Athos nodded, "You were the decoy, we were the extraction, but the real linchpin of the plan, well, that was someone else entirely. Someone even Milady would never suspect."

Evangeline led D'artagnan to the side of the ship to see Planchet laughing on a horseless carriage with Milady inside as it was lifted into the cargo hold. Evangeline and D'artagnan grinned at each other as Athos disappeared below deck. A few minutes later he came back carrying the Queen's diamonds. Athos placed them on the table as Milady entered.

"Boys," she greeted, "Been a while." She noticed D'artagnan and Evangeline standing there, "These must be the young Gascons."

"We've met before," D'artagnan said stiffly.

"Ah, yes. Small world. I didn't let Rochefort kill you. You do remember that, don't you?" D'artagnan glanced at Evangeline, who was glaring at Milady. Porthos cocked a gun and handed it to Athos who pointed at Milady.

"Did you kill Buckingham?" Milady asked perfectly calm with the gun in her face.

Athos remained stone-faced, "No."

Milady lost her smile, "But you will kill me?"

"Yes."

"You would spare him, but kill me?"

"Yes. I don't hate Buckingham."

Suddenly, Milady reached inside her dress causing Aramis and Porthos to pull guns on her as well. "Here, you may find use for this." She placed a small sealed scroll on the table before Athos gestured for her to go to the ship's rail.

"Move."

Milady stood at the edge of the ship as Athos held up the gun. Milady held out her hand and fell backwards overboard. Evangeline gasped and Aramis went over to him.


	10. Chapter 10

After that incident the six of them continued their flight and reached France. "I hate air travel!" Planchet complained as he threw-up over the side.

Athos was looking about with the spyglass when the ship rocked. "Damn!" The clouds cleared, revealing a large airship with Constance tied to the front. It was Rochefort and his men. Evangeline glared at the Captain of the Cardinal's guards.

"Ah, Gascon!" Rochefort called. "So you've traded up when it comes to transport. But, once again, you're outmatched. You can thank Milady for that. She passed on Buckingham's plans a long time ago. As you can see, we made some improvements." He chuckled, "Isn't she a beauty?"

"What do you want?" Evangeline demanded as she growled.

"The diamonds."

"Come and take them," D'artagnan responded cockily.

"Gladly! You see, I can blast you out of the sky with total impunity. If you fire on me, on the other hand, you'll be killing Miss Oh-so-young-and-pretty. You have sixty seconds."

Evangeline turned to the others. "He'll shoot us down the moment he has the diamonds," Aramis pointed out.

"We can't outrun them," Porthos said.

"And we can't fight them, damn it! We can't," Evangeline said harshly.

"Oh, Evangeline," Athos groaned.

"What? Do you think you have the monopoly on loss? I've lost my parents, my home? I've nearly lost my best friend a few times. What if she dies? The life of one friend or the future of France? Maybe it's selfish, but what would any of you do in my position?"

"I've made a lot of sacrifices, a lot of hard choices. For honor, for king, for country. You wanna know what I've learned, girl? Hard choices and sacrifices do not stand by you in hard times. Life is too damn short and too damn long to go through without friends by your side. Don't end up like me, ignorant of all that you have because of the loss of someone you love. Choose the woman. Fight for friendship, Angel. France will take care of itself."

"Times up!" Rochefort shouted.

Evangeline nodded to Athos and turned to face the other ship. "An exchange. I go aboard your ship with the diamonds, the girl comes aboard ours. Once I know she's safe, I give them to you."

"Fine. But I want to see the diamonds first."

Porthos tapped Planchet's shoulder gesturing for him to follow. Evangeline went over to the table and put the diamonds on her belt next to her sword. When she turned back around D'artagnan was standing very close to her.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"Yes I do, she's my friend," Evangeline replied.

"So am I!"

Evangeline shook her head with a small smile as she gazed into his deep blue eyes, believing this could be the last time she ever saw him and she didn't want to die without him knowing how she felt. "No, you're much more than that." Before D'artagnan could respond, she pressed her lips to his. After D'artagnan got over his shock he grasped her waist and pulled her closer. Evangeline vaguely heard Planchet gasp as she pulled away and Porthos pull Planchet back below deck. She and D'artagnan smiled at each other before she walked over to the bridge between the ships.

Evangeline held up the diamonds, "Satisfied?" she put the diamonds back on the belt as she and Constance walked across the bridge and traded places.

Once she reached the other side Rochefort gazed down at Evangeline menacingly. "You never learn, do you?" Jussac hit her with his gun and she fell to the floor as Rochefort closed the door. He grabbed the diamonds as some of the guards dragged Evangeline to her feet and Jussac took her sword. "Fire!" Rochefort shouted. A cannon war ensued but it was obvious who had the upper hand. The guards led Evangeline onto the deck. "Good I really want you to see this. Finish them off!" The Musketeer ship turned and disappeared into thunderous dark clouds. "Lay in a pursuit course!"

"But sir!" one of the crewmen spoke up, "We can't go into the storm!" Rochefort grabbed Jussac's gun and shot the crewman.

"Anyone? Anyone else who wants to question orders?" no one responded. "Good."

"Where are they?" Jussac wondered.

Evangeline shook her head, "You're never gonna find them in there."

"I beg to differ," Rochefort said.

The ship suddenly rocked and Evangeline dropped to the deck. She saw the diamonds and pushed away one of the guards and grabbed the diamonds before running below deck. She dodged a guard, punched another, dodged a third guard and ducked a blow. She grabbed one of the weapons and hit another guard before kicking a second. She was grabbed but she pulled him into a pole before punching another guard in the stomach and kicking him below the belt. She was then grabbed again by the waist and thrown over a guard's shoulder but she landed on her feet and flipped the guard onto the ground. She ran to the door but it was locked.

"You know what your problem is, girl? You read too many books, and then you believed them," Rochefort said as he approached her carrying a gun in each hand. "Courage, honor. All for one. But history isn't written by heroes, it's written by victors." Shouting came from above them.

"You scared to take me in a fair fight?" Evangeline taunted referring to his guns.

"Hardly. I just don't fight fair." Someone called his name but he ignored it. Rochefort pointed the guns at her. "Oh, well." Evangeline gulped.

Suddenly the ship rocked again and they both fell to the ground.

When Evangeline came to she found her best friend crouched down beside her, "D'artagnan! I'm okay, go after Rochefort." He kissed her quickly before heading off. Evangeline shook off her dizziness, both from being knocked out and the kiss, and journeyed to the deck to find her sword. After she recovered it, and killed a few guards along the way, she clambered down to the top of the church that had speared through the air ship. She noticed D'artagnan and Rochefort fighting near the edge of one of the corners that jutted out over the gardens below. She ran down the steps just as D'artagnan was about to be pushed off. "No!" she screamed distracting Rochefort long enough for D'artagnan to attack him again. However, Rochefort managed to disarm D'artagnan, sending his sword into the air.

"You should've stayed in Gascony, boy," Rochefort said as he pointed his sword at D'artagnan. Evangeline was racing down the steps as fast as she could but she was too far away to do anything. Suddenly, D'artagnan caught his sword, blocked Rochefort's, and stabbed Rochefort in the chest.

"You should've apologized to my horse," D'artagnan said out of breath as he grabbed the jewels and Rochefort fell over the side. Evangeline grinned as she reached her best friend. D'artagnan smirked as he hugged her close.

"You're hurt," she gasped as she looked him over. He had scratches nearly everywhere; on his face, on his arms, and his legs.

D'artagnan shook his head, "I'm fine."

"We should probably get going." She turned to leave but D'artagnan pulled her back and kissed her hard. Evangeline grinned and leaned into him as she deepened the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Later, Evangeline and Constance, accompanied by Planchet, returned the jewels to the Queen and went out to the decorated garden. Suddenly, Buckingham's now demolished airship crashed into the garden. The Cardinal came out, half-way robed, shouting for someone to capture the Musketeers. Then Louis walked out of the castle.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Your Majesty, these men…" the Cardinal started but Athos cut him off.

"Are delivering a gift for Your Majesty. Compliments of the Cardinal."

Louis smiled at the airship, "Cardinal you shouldn't have."

"Well, Your Majesty did ask me to get you one of those, so…" the Cardinal covered up.

"So I did. But what happened to it?"

"Buckingham's spy, Rochefort, attempted to sabotage the craft," Athos explained. "He's been dealt with."

"Rochefort? He's Captain of your guards, isn't he?"

"Actually, His Eminence was the one who uncovered the traitor." Athos handed Louis the small scroll.

Louis opened the scroll and read aloud, "'It is by my order and for the good of the State that the bearer of this has done what has been done.' That's your signature, isn't it, Richelieu?"

"It would appear so, Your Majesty," the Cardinal acknowledged.

"Well, let me get this right. You brought me an airship and exposed a snake in our midst? How can I ever repay you?"

"I can think of a few ways," Queen Anne said making her presence known.

"Anne." Louis seemed struck by her and smiled when she revealed the diamond necklace she wore.

"I was just returning from the jewelers. Well, I realize it's a little early, but the orchestra's here and so are we. Would Your Majesty care to dance?"

Louis blushed a bit and his smile turned sheepish, "I would love to." Louis then waked over to the Musketeers. "Well, mind out, you fellows. D'artagnan. Well, well, well. Looks like you aren't the only one who gets the girl."

D'artagnan just grinned, "Your Majesty is a natural."

"Guess I am. As a matter of fact, I think you'll start noticing a few more changes around here. Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime." They shook hands before Louis walked to the dance floor with Anne. Constance and another lady-in-waiting went to watch.

The Cardinal strutted over to the Musketeers, "Well-played. I could use men like you." He outstretched his hand for them to kiss. Aramis was about to but stopped himself.

"I already have a job."

Athos shrugged, "I'm a drunk."

Porthos puffed out his chest, "I'm independently wealthy."

"Thanks, but no," D'artagnan finished.

The Cardinal scowled, "The day will come when you'll wish you had said 'yes'."

"Maybe. But not today." The Cardinal then flounced away grumbling. D'artagnan then walked over to Evangeline, smirking. "Enjoying the show, Angel?"

"Are you always this cocky?" Evangeline asked returning the smirk.

"Only on Tuesdays and whenever beautiful women are involved."

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

"Actually, it's Tuesday." Evangeline rolled her eyes and ran her hand through his dark curly hair. She then pressed her lips to his as explosions went off behind them. D'artagnan cupped her neck and dipped her head back to deepen the kiss. They grinned at each other when they pulled away. D'artagnan then offered Evangeline his arm and they walked out the gate where the other three Musketeers had their blades crossed. Evangeline and D'artagnan drew their own swords and joined them.

"All for one!" Athos said.

"And one for all," the five of them finished.

"You know, sirs," Planchet announced from behind them with his arms full of food. "I know you can be mean, tough, foul-tempered bastards, but sometimes I get the feeling that deep down, you're all-"

"Oh, shut up, Planchet," the three Musketeers said as they walked away.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Evangeline giggled and kissed Planchet's cheek before taking D'artagnan's hand. Everything was right in the world, for now.

**A/N I'm sure you're all wondering why I've updated/finished this story so soon. But I've been told that I'm being reported and being flamed so I figured before my story is removed I might as well post so anyone who still wants to read this can. Love always, NataliaRoma97!**


End file.
